


Mortem

by theeverdream



Series: November 2016 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied Slash, M/M, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeverdream/pseuds/theeverdream
Summary: John watches Jack die.





	

John helped Jack into the spaceship, wondering what to do next. Should he prop Jack up against some pillows so he could die in comfort? 

Would he want to die alone?

Jack slumped in John's arms, evidently no longer having his own strength to keep upright, and John thought that for the sake of expediency it might as well be here.

"Um," he said, looking down at Jack. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just you," Jack whispered.

John sat, his back against the bulkhead, his thigh near Jack's shoulder.

"So... you're going to come back," John said.

"Yeah. I always do," said Jack, and closed his eyes.

John touched Jack's face as he breathed his last few breaths. "I'm sorry I killed you, back then."

And it was over.

\---

Jack came to life in John's arms, and pretended not to notice that while he was gone, John had cried.


End file.
